Rangers, A Pokemon Journey
by DragonKnight - Beta 26
Summary: The tale of three young trainers who end up becoming so much more. And the bond between a trainer and his pokemon that becomes deeper than anyone could have imagined... Eventual Trainer/Pokemon pairing   later on. Rated T for now.


**A/N: Okay, I can't take it anymore. Perfect Oblivion...I simultaneously praise and curse you for this. **

**Praise – Your challenge (pokemon story) caused my mind to begin pouring out ideas. Here comes another fic.**

**Curse - ...Your challenge caused my mind to begin spewing ideas for this fic. Now I have resigned myself to the fact I will be working on two fics at once...plus our IC role-play forum...not to mention all the new games coming out this month and next...*sigh* goodbye social life... (Sorry Saphira! Please...don't bite me...*ouch*)**

**But in all seriousness, this was bound to happen sooner or later. PO was just a catalyst. This story may or not be updated as frequently as **_**Blood of a Dragon, **_**as that is where my main focus will remain. BTW, the title will be better explained in the later chapters...**

* * *

><p>Auron pulled his wind-breaker a little tighter as he made his way along the path between the trees. The spring breeze was cool, but that was to be expected up here in the mountains.<p>

Here in the mountains meaning the mountain range near Blackthorn City. That is where Auron called home. He lived on the outer edge of the city with his parents, Tegarth and Orianna, and his younger sister Deanna. Tegarth and Orianna worked as aides in the resident gym, led by the Dragon-type trainer Claire.

At seventeen years of age, people often asked Auron why he did not pursue the path of a pokemon trainer as so many other, younger residents had done. It was true, Auron wanted to become a trainer, and since his parents worked in the local gym, he had been around pokemon most of his life. He had even gotten to know the gym leader Claire, whom with he shared a amicable friendship. She often encouraged Auron to get out and start his own journey, but Auron simply replied he was waiting for the right moment.

He dreamed about what life would be like as a pokemon trainer. His friends Emily and Allister, who lived far away in Saffron City, had always said they would someday go on a journey together. They had planned to do it when Allister had finally turned thirteen, him being the youngest of the three, but that winter he had gone with his parents on a trip to the Sinnoh region. Being pokemon researchers, Allister's parents traveled a lot.

Sitting down next to a tree that overlooked a small valley, Auron took his notebook out of his pack, along with his pencil. Drawing had become a habitual past-time of his, and he often went for walks such as these in order to find a appealing scene to sketch into his overflowing book. Today was no different, as the vista in front of him caught his eye and led his pencil to the paper before him.

Several serene moments passed by before a commotion caused Auron to look up from his work. It sounded like some_one _or some_thing _was being chased through the bushes not twenty yards down the hill from him. Curious, Auron tossed his things back into his pack and hurried down the gentle slope to investigate. The rustling sound was getting louder and louder, and it was now accompanied by what sounded like whimpers and cries of an animal.

As he came to a stop in front of the bushes, Auron was barely able to register the flash of orange that shot out from the bushes at knee level, before a shrieking cry came from above.

"_Spearrowww!"_ Half a dozen Spearow shot out of the trees overhead and began diving at the orange figure that had run past Auron. As he ducked under the bird-pokemons' attacks, he was finally able to make out what they were after. A Charmander, it's small arms trying to cover and protect its head from the attacking Spearow, was running for it's life. Auron was stunned for a moment; a Charmander was a pretty rare sight up here in the mountains. They were more common over towards the Charicific Valley and over in the Kanto region. This Charmander, wherever it came from, must have stumbled across the Spearow's nests and now they were attacking it, thinking it was invading their territory.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Auron realized he had to do something to help the fire-pokemon. Even thought it was a bit larger than the average Charmander, it was out-matched against the multiple attacking Spearow, and looked like it had already been injured several times. He ran after the group, stooping to pick up a few rocks from the ground. "Hey!" he shouted, throwing a stone at the flock of Spearow. "Leave him alone!" The flying pokemon ignored him, so he threw a few more rocks to try and drive them off.

One of the stones found it's target, and bounced of the head of the lead Spearow. The angry pokemon turned to face it's assailant, ready to take it on as well...but it faltered when it saw what had thrown the rock. Auron had taken off his jacket and waved it in front of him, using it to make himself appear bigger than he was. He hoped this ploy worked to drive off the Spearow, who would think twice about attacking something that was larger than they.

It worked. The flock of Spearow turned and fled back the way the came, leaving the Charmander backed against the tree they had cornered it to. Auron looked at the poor, shaking pokemon. The Spearow had hurt it badly; it was covered in scratches and bruises. He knelt down in front of the frightened pokemon and tried to calm it. "It's okay," he tried in a soft voice. "They're gone now." He slowly reached out a hand towards the fire-pokemon.

"_Char!_" A trio of scratches lined the back of Auron's hand as the Charmander lashed out at him, then retreated into a hollow under the roots of the large tree, it's large eyes watching him with fear. Auron sucked on the back of his hand and fought back a curse. He wasn't mad; the poor thing was terrified, he should have known it might lash out in fear. Auron sat back on his heels as he contemplated the hiding pokemon. He couldn't just leave it there, it needed to be taken to the Pokemon Center back in Blackthorn City. But it obviously was to scared to come out. So, he was left with only one option.

"Alright, if you won't come out now, I'll just wait here until you do." he told the small draconic pokemon. He sat next to the roots, and tried to appear as least threatening as possible, in hopes the Charmander might realize he wanted to help. He pulled a granola bar from his pack, broke a piece off and set it at the mouth of the root-den. A curious growl came from within the dark hole, but Auron made no further movements or noise. He was perfectly content to let the Charmander decide if he was friend or foe. Claire had often said that the key to being a good trainer wasn't skill or technique; it was patience. You had to let the pokemon adapt at it's own speed, simply forcing it to do something wasn't going to help your relationship with them.

A few moments passed by as Auron sat in silence. He could hear the muffled breathing of Charmander, but the pokemon made no motion to come out. Another couple of moments past before Auron heard a small shuffle. He looked down to see Charmander cautiously poke its head out and sniff at the piece of granola bar. It looked up at him, then back to the bar, as if deciding it it was worth the risk. After several seconds of thought, it decided it was indeed hungry, and snatched the food from the ground and popped it in it's mouth. A slow smile crossed Auron's face as he broke another piece off.

He slowly moved his hand towards the Charmander, holding the second piece of food, but Charmander saw this and froze. Auron stopped his hand, and placed the bar on the ground again, pulling back to show he was leaving it for the pokemon again. The small dragon-like pokemon studied him carefully, then gazed at the food again. It's stomach rumbled and it decided it was worth the risk if this big creature was offering food. Charmander slowly reached out for the bar and grabbed it quickly, looking back up at Auron to see if he would attack. Auron just sat still and watched the pokemon eat the second piece, a third already in his hand.

He raised the third piece and offered it to the Charmander. "Want some more?" The pokemon hesitated. It was still unsure if it could trust the big creature, but it did have food, and Charmander was very hungry. It inched closer to Auron's outstretched hand and slowly lifted the proffered food from his palm. "See?" Auron said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help."

Charmander finished the last bit of bar and looked at Auron with big eyes. It could sense he meant no harm, but was still reluctant to come any closer. Still, something about Auron drew it in, and it took a cautious step forward. Auron made no movements; he waited for the pokemon to come to him. After a few more slow steps, Charmander's head touched the outstretched hand. It felt the hand move and it tensed, but settled when it felt the hand gently pat the top of it's scaly head. A warm sensation blossomed in the pokemon, as if it finally understood the human's intentions. It moved closer and allowed Auron to stroke it's neck and cheek.

"There we go, see? I'm a friend." Auron cooed gently. The Charmander relaxed and came up to his leg and put it's small arms on the leg of his pants, it's big eyes softening as it looked at him. "Those Spearow sure roughed you up, huh?"

"_Char..."_

Charmander shivered as Auron touched one of its wounds and gave a small whimper. Auron withdrew his hand, and felt a pang of hurt in his chest. He had always heard that wild Spearow were prone to aggressive behavior, but this was too much. He pulled off his jacket and offered it to Charmander, inviting him closer. Charmander paused, unsure, but then saw the kindness in Auron's face and relented, moving closer.

Gentle so as not to put pressure on Charmander's wounds, Auron carefully wrapped the pokemon in the jacket and stood, lifting the pokemon to his chest to he could carry it. A pair of big ocean-blue eyes stared back at him from within the folds of the fabric as he pulled it close. "I'm going to take you somewhere you can get better, okay?" he told the pokemon.

The only response he got was a soft _"char...mander"_ as it lay its head against his chest. Auron made sure he had a good grip on the bundle in his arms, then set out down the path that would lead him back to town.

* * *

><p>The Pokemon Center was unusually quiet as Auron sat in the waiting area, staring at his hands in his lap. It had been over an hour since he had come jogging up the front steps, calling for Nurse Joy. The kind woman had seen the trouble almost immediately, and hurried to take the injured Charmander to the emergency room. Despite Auron's protest that he wanted to help if he could, Nurse Joy had reassured him that he had already done so much by bringing the Charmander here for help. Now, all he could do was wait and hope the fire-pokemon was okay.<p>

Auron had already used the public video-phone to call the gym and alert his parents and Claire to what had happened. Although they were occupied with their duties at the moment, they had all praised Auron on his quick thinking and promised they would be over as soon as possible. Alone, he sat and let his mind wander.

"Auron?" a soft voice called out, and he sat up quickly. Nurse Joy had returned from the back room and was standing in front of him, a smile on her face.

"Nurse Joy? Is it...I mean, did you...?"

"The Charmander will make a full recovery," she beamed in her sing-song voice. Auron slumped with relief, feeling the tension wash out of his limbs. "It will still need a full day's rest," she continued. "But it should be back on its feet in no time. You've done a very good thing, Auron." She put her hand gently on the young man's shoulder to further emphasize her praise.

Auron simply smiled back at her, and then asked if he could see the Charmander. Joy led him to the recovery room where he could see the small draconic pokemon resting peacefully in a bed. An odd feeling of contentment spread through Auron as he observed the pokemon, as if a huge weight had been lifted. "What will happen after it recovers?" he asked softly.

"That will be up to Charmander," she answered. "As it is still a wild pokemon, we will attempt to release it, allowing it to continue on its way."

"Hopefully it doesn't run across any more Spearow," Auron offered lightly, and Joy gave him a quick smile.

"Is that the Charmander?" Turning to his right, Auron was pleased to see Claire and his parents walk up beside them, their gazes focused into the recovery room. Auron nodded is head, and Claire favored him with a warm smile of praise. "I expected nothing less from you, my friend. I could always tell you had a way with pokemon. Not just anyone could have coaxed a wounded pokemon to trust it and allow them to render aid. As I have said before, you would make a great trainer."

His parents agreed heartily, and Auron felt himself go red from all the praise. He didn't feel like he did anything overly special; he just did what any right-minded person would have done. As he turned back to the sleeping orange pokemon, he let his mind wander briefly, wondering if this was the sign he had been waiting for all this time. Maybe now he would rethink about starting a journey of his own.

Later that night at home, Auron could hardly focus on his dinner. His thoughts kept returning to the Charmander in the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy had said it would make a full recovery, but he still felt an odd sensation that he _had_ to be there with it. It was like, some kind of strong protective instinct that he had felt ever since he had first laid eyes on the pokemon, and now it refused to leave him. He mentally shook himself from his funk, and told himself that he would go to see the Charmander off in the morning, then focus on what to do next.

* * *

><p>Despite being attacked by several angry Spearow, the Charmander showed almost no signs of its previous injuries the next morning. Auron attributed that to the talented skills of Nurse Joy and her dedicated staff who had healed the fire-pokemon back to perfect health. When Auron arrived that morning to the Center, he was surprised to see Charmander not only awake, but out of bed and happily enjoying a plate of food. As soon as he walked in, it gave a small cry of happiness and trotted over to him, it's face alight in a wide smile and it's deep blue eyes glistening. Auron knelt down and gently patted the pokemon's head, smiling at the pleased growl that came from it.<p>

"He seems to have taken a liking to you Auron," Nurse Joy said cheerfully. "It's not surprising, as Charmander knows you are the one who helped it. Dragon pokemon are some of the most intelligent of all pokemon – almost human in their own way."

"He?" Auron asked, looking up at the nurse. "It's male?"

"Yes, and from what I can tell, a rather strong one at that. The readings I got from my instruments indicate it is a rather high level for the Charmander stage, which could be due to it living on its own all this time. Had it belonged to a trainer, I would wager it would be close to evolving, if it hadn't done so already."

"So, there's more to you than first meets the eye, huh?" Auron said playfully, gently poking the orange pokemon's belly. The Charmander let out a small laugh and grabbed his hand in its small claws. It looked at him knowingly, the cerulean eyes never leaving his, as if it were trying to express its gratitude. Auron simply smiled and gave its shoulder a small squeeze. "Don't mention it."

Standing back up and addressing Joy, Auron said, "So I take it you are going to release him soon?"

"Yes," she answered back. "Charmander has recovered very quickly, and should be able to leave this morning if he so wishes." As she said this, she picked up the fire-pokemon and strode to the rear of the building, taking the back exit that led out into the hills on the edge of the city, Auron following close behind. Once outside, she set Charmander down and stepped back, saying, "Alright now. You're free to go. Be safe out there!"

Charmander looked back at the two humans, then to the woods in front of it, as if it were unsure of what it wanted. "Go on," Auron called encouragingly. "There's a great big world out there for you to explore!" The Charmander looked back at him, and felt a strange sensation well up inside it. This human had saved it from the Spearow and taken in to get help. All it's life, it had fended for itself, never needing anyone or anything to look after it. Alone, it had been happy living with no one but its thoughts for company. But now, the pokemon felt like it wanted nothing more than to be with someone...someone like the boy who had come to its rescue and showed it what it had been missing all this time: love and friendship.

"_Char!_" With a loud cry, the orange pokemon ran back towards the humans, who gave a small start of surprise. Charmander made a beeline for Auron, who knelt down to the pokemon's level, but it didn't stop. Reaching him, Charmander jumped into Auron's arms, wrapping its small arms around him tightly and burying its head in his chest. "_Char,_" it said, with a hint of sadness it its voice, and looked up at him with his big eyes.

Auron didn't know what to think. He looked down at the pokemon, then up to Nurse Joy with a puzzled look on his face. Instead of a similar look of confusion, the red-haired woman favored him with a wide smile. "It seems Charmander doesn't want to leave. Or more specifically, he doesn't want to leave _you._"

"What are you saying, Nurse Joy?"

If possible, her smile became even bigger. "I believe you just found your first pokemon Auron."

"_Char!_" the fire-pokemon added, happily, its own face displaying a wide grin.

Auron knelt there for a moment, stunned. Was Charmander really choosing him to be his partner? "You want to be with me?" he asked the pokemon. Charmander simply chirped again and nuzzled its head back into his chest, confirming its answer. Auron felt himself break into a wide smile, and gave an involuntary laugh. "Well, it looks like my pokemon journey is beginning after all!"

* * *

><p>Now, Auron and his new pokemon were in his room as the young man was stuffing things into his large backpack. Since coming home to tell his parents about the news of Charmander choosing him as its partner, Orianna and Tegarth had gone through several different mood swings; confusion, hesitation, then finally acceptance. Although it all seemed very sudden, both parents knew that this was inevitable. They had always know Auron would one day set out on his own in the world...they just wish they had had some warning first.<p>

After telling his parents the news, Auron and his new Charmander raced to the video-phone to tell his friends Emily and Allister the news as well. Needless to say, they too were shocked at the sudden development, but that shock quickly turned to excitement as all three realized that the plans they had put off for years could finally be undertaken. As both Emily and Allister lived over in Saffron city, the trio agreed that they would register in the Kanto league first. Auron would meet them in Viridian City where they could officially start their journey as registered pokemon trainers, after Emily and Allister stopped in Pallet Town to see Professor Oak about getting their starter pokemon and equipment.

Shoving the end of his bedroll into the top of his pack, Auron struggled to tie the top shut. As he sagged back onto he bed, he looked over at the pair of blue eyes following his every move. Auron still couldn't believe what had happened the last few days. Not only had he finally made the decision to start his pokemon journey, but his first pokemon was also one of the ones he had always dreamed about. Even though technically a Fire-type, many people also pointed out the the Charizard evolution was capable of learning Dragon-type attacks as well. This had led to arguments that they could also be labeled as Dragon-type pokemon. And growing up here in Blackthorn City, the most recognizable pokemon were of course the Dragon-types that Claire specialized in. Its no wonder that Auron had always hoped to find one someday. Now that little dream was sitting next to him on the bed.

"Well, buddy," he said to the orange pokemon next to him. "I think we're finally ready to go."

"_Char!"_

Auron favored his partner with a thoughtful expression for a moment before continuing. "I think I want to give you a name, instead of just calling you 'Charmander' all the time. It seems so impersonal." The blue eyes never left his, as if drinking in his every word. "Hmm," Auron thought. "I got it! Since your part Dragon-type, how about 'Drago'? What do you think about that?"

The fire pokemon's gaze dropped to its feet for a moment, contemplating the name. After a few seconds, it looked back to its partner, the blue irises sparkling. "_Char! Charmander!"_

"I'll take that as a yes," Auron chuckled. "Alright then Drago, time to head out." He stood and looped the straps of his pack over his shoulders. Drago jumped off the bed as well and eagerly ran to Auron's side as the two strode out of the room.

The pair was met by a series of tearful hugs from Orianna as well as Auron's sister Deanna. Tegarth shook his son's hand firmly and stoically, but the lines around his face gave away just how close to the girls' emotions he really was. It was then that Orianna revealed her going-away gift for her son; a brand new set of Poke-gear. The multi-function gadget would be essential to any young trainer on their journey, complete with telephone, digital map and radio, as well as many other useful functions. Auron eagerly strapped it on his wrist, words of thanks coming out in jumbled phrases.

The second surprise came in the form of Claire entering the room also bearing gifts. The gym leader told Auron that she had taken the liberty of informing the Johto region's expert, Professor Elm, about Auron and his journey, and asked if the Professor would send over his trainer license and equipment. She presented Auron with his Pokedex and six Poke-balls strapped to a belt. "Now you officially look like a trainer," she teased as her young friend readied all his items. Claire also imparted her own special 'care-package' to Auron to help along his journey; a small med-kit for both him and his pokemon. "Just in case," she winked.

Outside, Claire's Dragonite waited patiently. She offered to take Auron to Goldenrod where he could catch the mag-lev train to Saffron. As he climbed up the large pokemon's back, he looked back at his family waving good-bye. He tried not to the let the emotion show, but it was hard. Knowing it would be quite some time before he was home again, he took the time to absorb the moment. With a final wave good-bye to his parents and sister, Auron was jerked back as the Claire's Dragonite took off with blazing speed.

Several hours later, Auron and Drago were boarding the train at the Goldenrod station, having said farewell to Claire after she dropped them off. Taking their seat in one of the passenger cars, Auron lifted Drago onto his lap and held his friend in a loose embrace. The orange pokemon growled happily and leaned back against his partner, taking the opportunity for a quick nap. As his new best friend slept peacefully against him, Auron finally took the time for the news to sink in. This was it. Their story was beginning.

Gently rubbing Drago's side as the pokemon slept, he smiled, and laid his head back for a short nap of his own. They had a long journey ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so beings another tale of friendship, adventure, intrigue, drama and maybe something else. And so begins my effort to try and balance two fics at once... **

**(*growl from behind*)**

**Me: Easy, Saphira. I already told you your story will take priority. I just wanted to get the first chapter of my new Pokemon fic out. **

**Saphira: **_**You'd better not forget about me, Auron. Or else you can forget about any snuggling for the next several chapters of OUR journey. Not to mention you'll be getting dinner for us from now on.**_

**Me: (*sigh*) Yes, Saphira. (I wonder if I can get Eragon to distract her with something shiny...?)**

**(*sharp nip*)**

**Ouch! Kidding! I was just kidding! (*runs away from angry dragoness*)**

**Until next time!**


End file.
